A Beautiful Day in Equestria
A Beautiful Day in Equestria is a story by FiMFlamFilosophy(writing under the name "Sir Politic Am-Be"). It is a non-comedic deconstruction of shipfics and has four stars on Equestria Daily as of September 7, 2012. __TOC__ Summary The story opens on a beautiful day. None of the characters can remember when it last rained, and Twilight in particular begins to find the windless, cloudless weather oppressive, but the narrator is insistent that "it was a beautiful day in Equestria". Twilight and Rainbow Dash are lying down in the Ponyville library. A failed spell by Twilight has crippled the Pegasus' wings, and not for the first time. But Rainbow feels compelled to ask Twilight to perform the spell, and Twilight feels compelled to grant her friend's wish against all reason, time after time. The first time it happened, it precipitated a make-out session between Twilight and Rainbow Dash. The second time, Twilight bonded with Rarity over the ordeal and they had a brief fling. Now another accident has happened, and despite being firmly heterosexual, she once again feels drawn to Rainbow Dash. She kisses her, and the urge drains away. Her life, and those of her friends, have taken on a strange narrative timing and logic, as opposed to the chaotic coincidences and near-misses typical of reality. Immediately after their kiss, Spike enters the scene with doctors in tow. They take Rainbow to the hospital. Twilight still has a feeling on wrongness. She goes for a walk, which quickly turns into a run. As she gallops, leaving Ponyville behind, a voice enters her head. It attempts to convince her to turn back, since she loves Dash, after all. When that doesn't work, the voice invokes Rarity, and then Pinkie and Big Mac and a number of other ponies, all in a romantic connection. The voice conjures up scenario after scenario: making her long for another pony, fear for their lives, be jealous of them. Twilight can't help but experience those emotions, but they are hollow, and so she keeps going. The wind she feels is the one she produces herself. Eventually, she reaches her destination: the Everfree Forest, an unregulated, chaotic, natural place. Twilight stops hearing the voice. And for the first time in a long while, she feels rain dripping down from the sky. ''Rainbow Dash Presents'' adaptation "Rainbow Dash Presents: A Beautiful Day in Equestria" is the first of several planned short episodes of the parody series Rainbow Dash Presents. For the reading, the Mentally Advanced Series' version of Rainbow Dash has asked Twilight Sparkle to sit in, since she's the main character of the story. Rainbow tries to follow the plot of the story faithfully, but Twilight is unwilling, forcing Rainbow to speed through the whole thing in under three minutes. The reading ends with Twilight disappearing into the Everfree Forest. After the credit sequence (and a new, non-illustrated song), the viewer sees what in-story Twilight found in the Everfree Forest: a bar populated by apes (Rainbow helpfully explains that "that's what's in the Everfree: bats and gorillas"). A female ape sitting alone has caught the attention of a male ape, and he signals a waiter to bring a banana to the female, courtesy of him. The waiter trips however, and Twilight catches the dish in her mouth. The male ape then motions for Twilight to present the banana. Twilight isn't particularly sure how to go about it, and after a few awkward seconds, the exasperated ape ends up having to offer the banana to the lady ape himself. The two apes make out. The video ends with a message that this is the canon ending to the story. References External links *Rainbow Dash Presents: A Beutiful Day in Equestria on DawnSomewhere Category:Fan fiction Category:Rainbow Dash Presents